Video cassette recorders (VCRs) and combination camera-recorders (camcorders) have been proposed that provide a relatively wideband luminance signal response (e.g., 5 MHz) and which include an output connector (commonly called an "S-terminal") that provides separated luminance and chrominance output signals. An advantage of this new video interconnection format is that one may apply the separated luminance and chrominance signals to the display processing circuits of a television receiver directly without going through the receiver's internal comb filter. Advantageously, this signal format eliminates interference effects such as cross-color and cross-luminance which otherwise could occur if the luminance and chrominance signals were to be combined as a composite video signal for application to the receiver. See, generally, the article "Hitachi S-VHS Digital Hi-Fi Videotape Recorder VT-Z70" published in TV GIJUTSU, Aug., 1987, at pages 24-37. See also the article "Sony Introduces 8mm Hi-Band Products" published in TV DIGEST, Vol. 29, No. 7, Feb. 13, 1989.